


Home

by AnyaYanko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaYanko/pseuds/AnyaYanko
Summary: I really wanted to see Yuri staying with Victor’s apartment, while he’s in Russia, and so this little fanfic happened!I started writing this before episode 8 but since we didn’t see Yuri staying anywhere else I am going to assume that he DEFINITELY stayed in Victor’s apartmentLots and lots of fluff! You have been warned!





	1. Chapter 1

‘What do you think?’ Victor asked, leaning back against the kitchen cupboards.

Yuri glanced around, smiling as he did so. ‘It’s nice,’ he declared, ‘quite…modern…’

‘Well, obviously it’s a little empty at the moment,’ Victor said. 'I sent a lot of things over to Japan.’ He reached up, to flip open a cupboard and sighed. 'I cleared out all the food, too. I suppose we’ll have to go shopping if we want to eat in. I was hoping to cook you something nice, for dinner.’

'You don’t need to go to any trouble,’ Yuri said, quickly. He could feel himself blushing and so turned away, to hide his expression.

'It won’t be any trouble,’ Victor assured him. 'It would be nice, for a change. I didn’t get to do any cooking while we were in Hasetsu. Your mother wouldn’t let anyone else in her kitchen - not that I’m complaining!’

'Well, we could always eat out tonight and then go shopping tomorrow,’ Yuri suggested. 'You can show me the best places to eat, round here.’

'Hmm,’ Victor hummed, as he considered. 'It’s already late. Why don’t we just order take-out?’ He moved over the shiny, grey refrigerator. There were half a dozen leaflets stuck to the door, held in place by some colourful magnets. 'I still have my menus!’ He declared, happily.

'Okay,’ Yuri agreed. He started to grin and added, as an afterthought, 'I’m surprised, though. I thought you’d want to go out drinking and I’d spend half the night trying to get you to keep your clothes on!’

'No,’ Victor replied, in a flat tone. 'I have to behave myself a little better, here.’

They discussed their options for a while, spreading out the menus on the table and picking out various dishes and drinks. Yuri wandered through to the living area, as Victor placed the call. He listened as the man chattered away, in Russian, and wondered if he would ever be able to get fluent in the language. He still struggled with English, sometimes.

'It will be able about half an hour,’ Victor told him. 'I ordered plenty of alcohol - so I might end up treating you to a private strip session after all!’

'No, no! Don’t you dare!’ Yuri protested, throwing up his hands in the air.

'You’re so mean!’ Victor replied, pouting like a child. 'This is my home, you know? I should be able to get naked if I want to!’

'You’re hopeless!’ Yuri shot back, exasperatedly.

Victor laughed and then wrapped an arm around Yuri’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

'It’s alright, sakharok - my sweet boy - I won’t do anything to embarrass you!’

Yuri sighed and then slid his own hand about Victor’s waist, leaning into him. They stood together for few moments, close and quiet, and then they moved over to the sofa, to settle down properly. Victor turned on the TV and started flicking through, for something they could watch together, although Yuri couldn’t understand anything anyone was saying.

'I’ll put it on a music channel,’ Victor decided. 'Here, this is good. What do you think?’ Yuri murmured in agreement.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri and they both stretched out, on the sofa. Yuri cuddled up to Victor, leaning his head on his chest. He could feel the man’s heart beating, just beneath his ear.

'Yuri,’ Victor murmured, his voice rumbling in his chest, 'do you…like it here? In Russia?’

Yuri frowned, uncertainly. 'I haven’t seen much of it,’ he admitted. 'Not yet, anyway.’

'You’ve been here before,’ Victor replied, with surprise.

'Yes, but I never went out much,’ Yuri told him. 'I was just concentrating on skating. I spent most of my time in the rink or in my room. I didn’t do much.’

'Hmm,’ Victor sighed a little. He moved one hand up, to play with Yuri’s hair. 'I’ll have to take you out and show you around. There’s a lot of places worth seeing.’ He paused for a moment and then asked, 'do you think you think you might like to come live here, after the Grand Prix?’

'What?’ Yuri replied, startled. 'Here?’

'Russia,’ Victor clarified.

'I…don’t know,’ Yuri murmured. He moved his head a little, shifting closer to Victor’s throat. He watched as the man swallowed, his Adam’s apple moving up and down.

'Well, we could always find somewhere in Japan,’ Victor said. 'Would you like that?’

Yuri curled his finger into the collar of Victor’s shirt. He could feel his face burning. His heart was thumping away in his chest, like a wild animal.

'You mean…to live…together?’ He whispered.

'Yes,’ Victor said.

'I…I don’t know…’ Yuri stuttered. He felt Victor’s finger’s fall still, at the back of his head.

'Is it too soon, to be thinking about that?’ Victor asked him. 'I don’t expect you to be deciding anything now. I was just wondering. I would be happy to live in Japan, if you wanted to stay close to your family? Or we could go somewhere else? Perhaps America, if you would like to live there again?’

'But together?’ Yuri insisted, unable to let this detail slip by without further comment. 'You would like to live somewhere together? Just you and me?’

'Well…I suppose we could stay with your family for a little longer, if you like? I know that’s common in Japan. But I thought you might prefer to get somewhere of our own, at some point.’

Yuri went quiet for some time, letting Victor’s words sink in.

'I’ve never lived…by myself…with someone…’ He said, eventually. He fell quiet again and started to chew on his bottom lip. 'I’m sorry. That doesn’t make sense, does it?’

Victor looked up at him, with his blank, wide-eyed expression.

'No,’ he agreed. 'I don’t think so.’

'I meant, I’ve never lived with anyone other than my family,’ Yuri said, quickly. 'Except when I was away, at college, but then I was living with other students.’

'Well, you’ve never had a lover, before, have you?’ Victor said, making Yuri tense up, in his arms.

'Why did you have to bring that up?!’ Yuri whined.

'Sorry, sorry!’ Victor laughed. 'I only meant that it made sense.’

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Victor rushed to go get their food while Yuri dissolved into a puddle, in the middle of the floor. He didn’t stop cringing until Victor came back and started nudging at him, with his toes.

'Hey, hey! Stop that! It’s time to eat.’

They sat down at the table and shared out the food. Yuri cheered up when he saw all the different dishes. He started to work his way through a portion of dumplings, with relish.

'It’s good, right?’ Victor said.

'Mmmm!’ Yuri agreed.

Once they were done eating they stayed sat at the table for a while, working their way through several bottles of Zhigulevskoye. Victor did not strip but he did start to sprawl over Yuri, snuggling up to him and murmuring in his ear.

'How would you like to decorate?’ He asked him, at one point. 'If we get our own place?’

'I don’t know,’ Yuri said. He laughed, at the thought. He found that he was happy - deliriously happy - at the prospect. 'How would you like to decorate?’

'I think you and I should both have our own rooms,’ Victor said, 'and you can cover your room with posters of me and I can cover my room with posters of you. How does that sound?’

'That’s ridiculous!’ Yuri said, laughing and cringing at the same time. 'I’d hate to see my face, plastered all over the walls!’

'But, you used to have my posters all over your bedroom walls, didn’t you?’ Victor teased.

That was different!’ Yuri objected. 'That was before…when I was a teenager…’ he took another sip of beer. 'Anyway, we wouldn’t each have a room. We’d be sharing.’

Victor tilted his head and gave him a serious look, blue eyes flashing. 'Would we?’ He asked.

'Yes,’ Yuri replied. He felt his cheeks flushing. 'Well, of course we would.’

Victor pulled Yuri close and squeezed him tight. Then he tilted his head down and kissed him, on the lips.

It was only the second kiss that Yuri had ever had, in his entire life. Victor had given him both kisses, like presents - to show his love. Yuri had accepted the first, with pleasure and delight. (Oh! You shouldn’t have! But I’m glad you did! Thank you! Thank you!) But this time, he returned the gift, pressing his mouth firmly against Victor’s.

The kiss felt like it went on for a long time. Yuri was very aware of the pressure of the other man’s lips, the warmth and weight of him. But, when they parted again, Yuri realised that it only lasted a moment. A couple of seconds, at the most.

'Yuri,’ Victor whispered, breathily. He traced his fingers over Yuri’s cheek and let out a soft ripple of laugher. 'Let’s take a bath together!’

Yuri blinked and then recoiled. 'Heh?!’


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri let Victor drag him to the bathroom but as soon as he saw the size of the tub he backed away, pulling out of his lover’s grasp.

‘No!’ He exclaimed, furiously. ‘No! No! That - that is not going to work!’

Victor pouted a little, tilting his head on one side and looking up at Yuri with puppy-dog eyes. ‘Why not?’ He asked, innocently. ‘It’s just like the hot springs.’

'It is not like the hot springs!’ Yuri insisted. He shot the narrow little bathtub an angry, suspicious look. 'We wouldn’t even fit in that thing!’

'Yes, we would,’ Victor argued back. He moved over to Yuri and snaked his arms around his waist. 'We would just have to get-in close…’

'We would be all cramped!’ Yuri protested. 'I don’t want to get in, all cramped together.’ He looked away from Victor, not wanting to meet the man’s eyes. He could feel his face burning and his heart fluttering in his chest. How could he just strip off and squeeze into that tiny space with Victor? How would they even fit? He would pretty much have to straddle the other man. That, or cower in the corner, with his knees hugged up to his chest. 'I would not be comfortable, like that,’ he added, quietly.

Victor took his hand, stroking the palm softly with his fingers, before cupping and squeezing - like a lost, little child. 'Alright, then. Will you sit with me, instead? Then you can go, after me. We can take turns, rather than sharing.’

Yuri still felt too embaressed to meet Victor’s eyes but he nodded, in agreement.

'Okay!’ Victor said, in his cheerful English. He let go of Yuri’s hand and started to strip off, pulling off first his sweater, then his shirt and trousers. 'Why don’t you grab the chair over here? Sit down next to me and then we can talk to each other.’

'Oh…alright…’

The bathroom was, all things considered, not that small. Yuri had gotten used to the tight, cramped spaces that usually filled European hotels and homes. They were not what he considered real bathrooms, as many of them just had a shower and a toilet - and even the ones that did rarely had tiled floors or walls.

Victor’s bathroom *was* tiled, with hegaonal slabs of porcelain, black and white like a chess board, but they ended halfway up the walls. The rest was all plaster and paint and polished white woods, the sort of materials which had to be guarded against splashes. It leant the room a 'homely’ feel, more like a living room or bedroom, but it was not very practical.

'Japanese bathrooms are better,’ Yuri complained, as he took his place, on the little wooden chair. 'You don’t just sit in the tub, getting the water all dirty. You rinse off in the room.’ He looked down, pointedly at the floorboards. 'You need a drain, though…’

'Hmm, that’s more of a wet-room,’ Victor noted. He fiddled with the taps, letting out a rush of hot and cold water. 'I like the public baths, in Japan,’ he continued, 'but I don’t like the domestic versions. I just think it’s a little messy, getting water everywhere.’

Yuri opened his mouth to argue but then stopped himself, hastily. He didn’t feel like getting into a big debate. Instead, he sat still and watched as Victor removed his underwear and then stepped, gracefully, into the bath.

Yuri had seen Victor naked countless times now but he still couldn’t help but stare any time the man stripped off. His body was so beautiful; perfectly smooth and toned, without a single blemish. Yuri gazed, through lowered lashes, at the taut lines of muscle, the round curves of flesh and bone, and wondered when - if ever - he would stop feeling surprised by it. Victor caught him staring and smiled back at him, flirtatiously.

'You can still get in with me, if you like,’ he suggested.

'No,’ Yuri said, quickly, 'I’m happy here.’

'Just looking?’ Victor shot back, with a grin. Yuri did not respond but he could tell that he was blushing, giving himself away. Victor laughed and murmured, to himself, 'sweet boy.’

Yuri watched Victor as he carefully washed his hair, working up a lather, rinsing, and then combing through with his fingers. Once Victor was done he laid back in the bath, trailing one arm over the side in a decadent, languid pose. He smiled up at Yuri, like a siren might smile at a sailor, whom she wished to ensnare.

'So, Yuri,’ He began, in a light, conversational voice. 'How come you never get excited, when you see me like this?’

'What?’ Yuri exclaimed, dumbfounded. 'I do - I am!’ He felt his face flush, hot with blood and his skin began to prickle. 'Why are you even asking that? Who asks that?! You’re so embaressing!’

Victor laughed. 'You know I really don’t mean to embaress you!’ He insisted, 'I just wanted to know!’ He drew one knee up, to his chest and peered over at Yuri with a serious expression. 'I suppose it hurts my pride, a little.’

'I don’t know what you mean!’ Yuri replied, more than a little flustered. 'If you’re saying you expect me to be fawning over you, like your female fans, then I think you’re asking a bit too much of me! I can’t just…worship you all the time! I’ve spent all this time just trying to get comfortable around you!’

Victor frowned a little. 'No, that’s not what I meant,’ he said, softly. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair, flattening it behind his ears. 'I’m not sure what the right word is…I meant…physically excited.’ He gestured with his hand. 'You know.’

Yuri felt something crack inside him, as if his body had turned to stone and his soul was breaking out, in a desperate bid to escape up to heaven. 'I-I-!’ He spluttered, skipping back over the syllable, like a broken record, unable to go any further. His brain was quite obviously having a meltdown.

'I mean obviously I understand that you do want to control yourself,’ Victor continued, calmly. 'When you’re in the hot springs, anyway. It’s a public place. It’s not like you’d want to be caught getting - what is the word? I still can’t think! - Hard? Is that it?!’

'Please, stop!’ Yuri whined. 'I - I don’t want to talk about it!’

Victor gave him a long, hard stare. His icy blue eyes seemed to be gazing right into Yuri’s soul. It made his blood run cold. 'I think we should probably talk about it, a little,’ He said.

'Why?’ Yuri protested. 'Why do we have to talk about it?!’ He felt a sudden surge of anger and resentment, as unexpected as a knife in the back. 'You’re my coach, Victor - not my therapist!’

Victor continued to gaze at him cooly. 'I’m your boyfriend,’ he repied. 'I think that gives me the right to ask you about your feelings.’

Yuri didn’t know what to say to that. He looked away, shifting his gaze down to the floor. He could feel Victor staring at him, expectantly. After a while, the other man sighed and there was a splashing as he shifted his position in the bath.

'Yuri,’ Victor murmured, 'you know I didn’t mean to upset you. I never want to upset you.’

Yuri looked up, forcing himself to meet the other man’s eyes. He swallowed and shifted his position, on the chair. 'I’m just not comfortable talking about…sex…’ He explained. 'I’ve never been very good at talking about that sort of thing. Not with anyone.’

Victor regarded him for a second and then leant over the edge of the bath and took his face in his hands. His wet fingers set droplets of water trickling down Yuri’s cheeks, like tears.

'Yuri, you know how much love you,’ Victor whispered. 'I just want to make sure that you feel the same way, as I do.’ He frowned a little, his brows creasing, with distress. 'You do…find me attractive, don’t you?

Yuri almost choked, in surprise. 'Of course I do!’ He hissed.

Victor tilted his head again, narrowing his eyes. 'You definitely want me?’ He pressed. 'You want me, physically?’

'Yes! Yes!’ Yuri exclaimed, breathlessly. 'Obviously, I do!’

Victor raised his eyebrows. 'Well,’ he muttered, 'not obviously.’

'Victor!’ Yuri moaned. He sprung up, off of his the chair and threw himself at Victor. Victor was caught off-guard and fell back, against the window, but his fall was cushioned by Yuri’s arms. Yuri clung to him tightly, crushing his body against Victor’s, and started to cover his face in kisses.

Victor was startled but it only took him a moment to recognise what was happening and to respond, with relish. He wrapped his arms around Yuri’s back, soaking his shirt with water, and caught Yuri’s mouth with his own. He kissed him, long and hard, flicking his tongue deep inside and massaging, lovingly. When they broke apart, minutes later, they were gasping.

'I do want you,’ Yuri whispered, breathlessly. He found that he was trembling, water trickling down over his back, mingling with sweat. 'But…this is all so new to me…’

Victor reached up, to caress his face. His eyes were soft and gentle. 'My Yuri,’ he whispered, his voice full of love and pride. 'We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other.’ His fingers stroked at Yuri’s throat, his shoulders, his back. 'We can go slowly, one step at a time.’

Yuri let out a sigh. He was sat so close to Victor that his breath ghosted across the other man’s lips. Victor smiled at him and then started to tug at his clothes.

'Now get in with me,’ he commanded.

'What?’ Yuri exclaimed. 'N-no Victor. I still don’t want -’

'No arguments!’ Victor said, cutting Yuri off mid-sentence. 'You’re already wet, anyway. Let clean you up, properly.’

Yuri hesitated a moment more, but only for a moment. Then he let Victor strip off his shirt, wriggled out of his jeans and underwear, and climbed into the bath.


End file.
